Mario
is the mascot of Nintendo, the most recognizable video character of all time, and a recurring character in The Life of Ewers. Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and after one day Princess Peach finally admitted to having loved Bowser better than him, leading to Mario being really really sad about it, until one day he has met a new girlfriend. His love interest is Eclipse. His most signature abilities are his Jumping abilities. Appearance Physical Appearance Attire Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Mario can run faster than a normal human. *'Acceleration': Mario's speed can increase up to 90 mph. *'Enhanced Agility': Mario's Agility is unlimited. *'Enhanced Athleticism': Mario possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training. *'Enhanced Combat': Mario has had a wide experience in combat potential, this was seen during his time in Super Smash Bros. **'Critical Impact': Mario is capable of hitting at his hardest potential, and possibly breaking a bone in his enemies body. **'Power Legs': Mario is not only able to run at incredible speeds, but he can kick as hard as he can. **'Combination Attacks': Mario has so many moves to choose from and combine them into a powerful attack. *'Enhanced Balance': Mario is capable of balancing himself on things that are impossible to be on for a long time. *'Enhanced Hat Proficiency': Mario is able to demonstrate fluid and graceful proficiency in using his cap. *'Enhanced Eating': Mario can eat a ton of things without getting full. *'Athletics Empowerment': Mario gains strength when he does regular jumps. *'Transformation': When Mario gains a power-up, his clothes transform into a different element of color. **'Multiple Forms': Mario transforms via from different power-ups. ***'Hyper Form': Mario can transform into Rainbow Mario which is his ultimate form. ****'Elemental Form': When gaining a Power-Up, Mario will have some sort of different power in him. ****'Elemental Attacks': Mario can attack using Firebrand without the Fire Flower. ****'Elemental Ball Projection': Mario can shoot whatever power-up he has at the enemy. *'Paradox Inducement': Mario can shoot his Fireballs in the water and break the laws of physics. *'Stellar Infusion': Mario uses an attack called the Star Spin, an attack infused with the power of the Lumas. *'Temporary Invincibility': As Rainbow Mario, Mario feels no pain and is immune to everything around him for a short period of time. **'Color Mimicry': Mario is capable of changing colors while in this form. *'Clothing Empowerment': Mario's strength comes from his Hat most of the time, but without it, his clothes give him more power. *'Coin Magnetism': Mario is capable of attracting coins to him. Either in overt way by making the coins move directly to Mario, even by flying, and simply teleport the coins to him. *'Spin Dash': Mario can spin dash forward while on the ground at a medium distance. *'Pyrokinesis': As Fire Mario or himself, from gaining the Fire Flower, Mario can manipulate Fire and Fire-related attacks. **'Pyrokinetic Combat': Mario can fight using Fire. **'Fire Stream Projection': Mario can shoot a stream of Fire. **'Fire Generation': Mario is capable of creating flames. **'Fire Ball Projection': Fire Mario or Base Mario can shoot Fireballs at his enemies. **'Fire Blast': With enough Fire energy, Mario can shoot a blast of flames out, including the Ultra Flame and the Mario Finale. *'Cryokinesis': As Ice Mario, from gaining the Ice Flower. Mario can manipulate Ice and Ice-related attacks. **'Ice Generation': Mario is capable of creating ice. **'Ice Ball Projection': Ice Mario can shoot Ice Balls at his enemies and once the ice balls touch the enemy they freeze allowing Mario to go for a open hit. **'Frozen Surface': Ice Mario can freeze water or lava by stepping on it, and can put his hands on the ground when he channels to his Ice abilities. **'Cryokinetic Surfing': Mario controls his ice in a way that increases his ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting him abilities he otherwise lacks or allowing him to ignore normally needed equipment. **'Ice Mimicry': Mario can generate his body into Ice. *'Cape Manipulation': Mario posses a Cape sometimes that he can do whatever he does with it. **'Deflection': Mario can deflect attacks using his Cape. *'Medicine Manipulation': As Dr. Mario, he can manipulate different types of Medicine. **'Medication Creation': As Dr. Mario, Mario is capable of creating Pills and Medicines. *'Metal Mimicry': When Mario grabs a Metal Cap, he becomes Metal Mario. *'Gold Mimicry': When Mario grabs a Gold Flower, he becomes Gold Mario. *'Cleanliness Empowerment': With F.L.U.D.D. Mario can clean just about anything around him. *'Ground Pound': Mario can slam the ground butt first making a wave. *'Monetary Empowerment': When the amount of coins Mario has collected, he gets stronger, faster, more durable and more enhanced. *'Tanuki Physiology': When Mario grabs a Tanooki Leaf, Mario becomes Tanooki Mario. *'Speed Swimming': Mario has so much strength that he can swim faster than a normal swimmer. *'Self-Resurrection': If Mario is incredibly injuried and dies, he has the power to self resurrect himself back to life. *'Thick Skull': Mario's Skull is thick and indestructable and he can smash things through his head and enemies with very high knockback. *'Food Empowerment': Mario gets empowered by Spagehtti when he eats it. *'Size Manipulation': When Mario touches a mushroom, he can Grow Huge or Shrink Small. Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Mario is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. *'Self-Power Immunity': Mario is immune to whatever element power he has. *'Physics Infringement': Mario's Ground Pound defines the laws of physics *'Flawless Coordination': Mario can perform any act without difficulty, like jumping at unlimited heights over something. *'Double Jump': Mario can Double Jump, along with Luigi. *'Wall Jump': Mario can Wall Jump. *'Wallrunning': Mario can Wall Run. *'Monetary Transmutation': After Mario defeats an enemy, they turn into Coins, but can only work on Bowser's Minions. *'Cyclone Spinning': Mario has a Spin attack named the "Mario Tornado". **'Spinning Attack': Mario can Spin attack without even the Mario Tornado. *'Urban Adaptation': Mario is capable of surviving in Urban Areas. *'Currency Generation': Mario can collect coins easily on his own even when an enemy is defeated. *'Medical/Lab Weaponry Proficiency': Mario has different abilities as Dr. Mario. *'Fictional Empowerment': Mario, along with Luigi can gain strength from gifts they equip on each other. *'Thermal Resistance': Mario and his brother Luigi can survive in extreme temperatures without trouble. *'Paranormal Expertise': Mario is actually capable of seeing Ghosts and Spirits. *'Weaponry Refinement': Mario secretly carries a Hammer. *'Vacuum Adaptation': Mario can adapt into the vacuum of Space. * Extremely Agile: Mario has shown himself time and time again to be very agile and nimble. This has allowed him to survive many dangerous situations that a normal person would die at. *'Weapons experience': Despite not usually using guns, Mario has shown that he is very skilled with weapons. In Yoshi's Safari, Mario has shown he is competent and skilled with guns. *'Leadership': Mario has proven many times to be a capable leader, inspiring others with his charisma, ardour and idealism. *'Expert Vehicular Driver': Mario is skilled in driving vehicles, such as karts and motorbikes. * '''Olympic Competitor. '''Mario is good in all around type. Strength Level Weaknesses Paraphernalia Transportation Notes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Card Users Category:Animal Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Drill Users Category:Water Users